brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Uncodify/Pokemon Shortened
Giovanni - Earth Guy '''who changes the color of a letter to make a new evil team Maxie and Archie - '''Weather Freaks who accidentally destroy the world until 10-year olds save it Cyrus - Emotionless Overlord leading the hair army and an energy company Ghetsis - Psychotic Dictator who likes lettuce Lysandre -''' Persistently Battling Tall Guy''' who owns a cafe Guzma - It's Your Boi 'that leads grunts who steal bus stops Blue - '@$%#& Rival who doesn't appear in Smash Ultimate lol Silver - Guy with hair that makes him look like a girl who turned from passerby boy to soul harvester Brendan/May - THAT ONE TRAINER WHO YOU ENCOUNTER AT THE END OF ROUTE 110 '''when you need to heal up Wally - '''Anime Hero with an epic theme Lucas/Dawn - The Unseemingly Boring Rival that has the slowest catching tutorial in the world Barry - Impatient Little Brat thank you barry much? that wants to fine you Hilbert/Hilda - Intense Battlers stuck on a subway Cheren - Battle Genius who actually knows what a held item is Bianca - Clueless Person '''who is destined to find her true self Hugh - '''Powerhungry Rival who wants to find a Purrloin Calem/Serena - Your Everyday Rival '''who definitely needs a hat Tierno - '''Dancing Kid with those moves that would be better in real life Trevor - Pokedex Engager who is the bane of your dragon type pokemon Shauna - Contest Fangirl who defintely likes the cute category Gladion - Impressive Battler who created the famous Gladion shaking arm syndrome Hau - Malasada Addict who wants your Champion title Champion Blue - Predictable Champion '''with an epic theme Champion Lance - '''Cape Guy who is so lucky fairy types weren't there back then Champion Steven - Oh So Handsome Guy who likes to collect stones Champion Cynthia - The Person Who Thanks You For Everything and then Destroys you with a Garchomp who has a theme composed by God but whose team was made by Satan Champion Alder - Forgotten Champion with intense jumping skills Champion Iris - The Nyan Cat Champion '''who lucked out on lack of fairies Champion Diantha - '''Actress Lady '''who ended up in an underrated generation Champion Kukui - '''Macho Professor '''who has a female Primarina =( Champion Hau - '''Ultimate Malasada Addict who gets to walk with his Pokemon Legendary Birds - Left Alone After Kanto and one of them is at a Power Plant.... Mew Duo - OVERRATED OVERRATED OVERRATED and they gave Mewtwo two mega stones... Legendary Dogs - Amazin' but Entei is now overused in underused Tower Duo -''' Pops Up Everywhere Now''' and Ho-oh gets to hold Ash's ashes, everybody wants pink Lugia, and you get both in HGSS Time Traveler - Ever So Amazing but ever so event-locked..when you wanted to Time Travel to Giovanni... Weather Trio - Did I Mention Overrated and overpowered Regi Trio - Underused Golems and Regice's footprint is so great Jirachi - I Wish For Doom Desire Deoxys - Four Forme '''who's speed stat should be nerfed The Eon Duo - '''I'm Ever So '''SHINY because everybody wants that green and yellow duo Lake Guardians - '''Red Chain Legends who get kidnapped by an energy company Manaphione - I Wanted You So Much in PBB and dittos were happy to see you Darkrai - Newmoon Greatness who is actually a nightmare ba-dum-chh Shaymin - Sonic Flinch God who needs a letter from Oak Arceus - Should Be a Legend on your Plate and there's hackers everywhere... Cresselia - Calm Mind Sweeper '''that is a roaming menace Heatran - '''Ultimate Flaresteel Weapon oops i just used earthquake Regigigas - The Giga Lord '''who has one of the worst abilities other than Truant Creation Trio - '''Special Orb Gods '''who I wish could just fast forward time and space so I can get shiny Eevee already Swords of Justice - '''Sacred Sword Animals '''who raise up the ultimate Keldeo - '''Resolution Pegasus '''who learns what a secret sword is Meloetta - '''Singer You Love that's conviently event locked and has one of the best songs in the game Genesect - Kabutops on Steroids with those Drives that everybody uses Douse with Xerneas - People Bought This Game More and 'the menu sprite is disappointing '''only to be disappointed with that exclusive move Yveltal - '''People Bought This Game Less '''the legendary shiny is flying bacon and it's exclusive move is overpowered Zygarde - '''Yogurt On The Ground' that has Smack Down on steroids Diancie - Mega Chandelier who has a nice shiny Hoopa - That Legend We All Were Waiting For and then got DMCA shutdowned Volcanion - Overrated Shiny who has one of the best typings and abilities in game Type:Null - Zero Eliminator who needs your friendship lol Silvally - NO NO NOT THE ARCEUS RIPOFF '''which they made GameStop sell a shiny out for Four Tapus - '''Terrain Freaks who are so freaking hard to catch Cosmog - sUpeR oP PoKem0n '''with best moveset and should hold iron barbs for best effect Cosmoem - '''Lightest Legendary Ever that gets another great move upon evolution Solgaleo - Sunsteel Crasher who everybody wanted a red one of Lunala - Moongeist Blaster '''who has one of the weirdest cries Necrozma - '''Light Thief who I called Cozzy, coz wynaut? Nebby - GET IN THE BAG and lillie chucks out a bag instead of a pokeball Nebby + Necrozma - Interrupting Miltank '''that I OHKO'd with Z-Shadow Ball from Gardevoir Ultra Necrozma - '''Ultimate Lightforce '''rip nuzlocke players TO BE CONTINUED Youngster Joey - '''Almighty God of Rattata Order who literally has the top percentage of Rattata Category:Blog posts